


Oh, yes. This again. (Yep, the vague title)

by gl_267



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Fun, Lols, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl_267/pseuds/gl_267
Summary: A silly, rambling description about the best friends to Harry- Ron and Hermione. It's a little weird, and honestly just going to be full of my own thoughts. No smut, obviously, but mature bc I'm still not sure what I'm going to write. May not update often, if at all. Currently writing this because I'm on the toilet and I want to.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Oh, yes. This again. (Yep, the vague title)

So. Hello. As I'm sure you've probably already guessed, this story is about Harry. Harry Potter. (which other harry would I write about, really) Anyways. This boy, Harry Potter, has friends. (at least someone has some) He has two. They're both pretty close friends with each other, and with him. One's male, the other's female. I know you know who they are. They're Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. 

Ronald Weasley, Ron, is Harry's first, and best friend. He's loyal, through and through, and supportive like none other.He's fierce, strong, and strangely courageous- (not strange at all, he's in Gryffindor for goodness sakes) he'll join harry on every trial, turmoil, or even slight inconvenience he faces, not to mention the entire journey Harry had to go on to take down Voldemort. He's a brilliant strategist, as evidenced by his winning of a chess match against the most famed-for-her-wisdom in all the lands, his transfiguration professor, professor Mcgonagall. He's saved Harry's life more than I have fingers to count on, was Harry's support pillar thoughout his life. He's a little hotheaded. (who am I kidding?) Well. A lot hotheaded, ready to rush to Harry's defence the moment he hears his great image being spat upon. He might be too thin skinned and sensitive about money for his own good(he was raised poor-he was used to being teased about money, the poor boy), and sometimes chooses to believe the masses against his one best friend, but he always comes back in the end. 

Then there's Hermione. Smart, intelligent, and strongly brilliant, Hermione was probably your childhood role model(she still is mine even now). She values moral bravery and strength above all(you know, that's probably why she fell for Ron) and thinks grabbing courage in the face of danger is important. Hermione, if prompted, would slap Danger into a choke hold while staring it down, eventually chucking it out of the house, all while clucking at Harry and Ron to "hurry up and finish your homework". Hermione is fiercely diligent, reads for the fun of it(wonderful, I clearly do too), and strives for perfection no matter what. She wants to be the top, do her best, and achieve all throughout whatever she does, scoring Os throughout her academic journey. Her worst fear is proper authority thinking she's failed, but she'd defy any rules to save her best friends no matter what. She's devious and cruel, too sly for her own good, and bends or breaks rules to get her way. She supports by worrying and nagging (much like me!), but she'd do anything to keep her near and dear happy, and makes sure they know it. She's much too reliant on the higher ups sometimes, and cares about rules, exceeding normality. Still, Hermione's brave, smart, responsible, and devious, and you can bet your hat she'd outdo you in a test anyday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It's short, but hopefully good if you want a summary of Ron and Hermione. I don't think I'll do this again, though I might, if im bored on the toilet once more.


End file.
